Foam based construction boards are often used to insulate commercial and residential structures. The foam based construction boards often include polyurethane or polyisocyanurate foam. These foam boards offer an efficient way to increase the thermal efficiency of an enclosure and are relatively lightweight, non-corrosive, and easy to handle and cut due to their foam construction. Foam boards also offer exceptional flame resistance, smoke spread resistance, and/or mechanical properties making them an excellent choice in insulating most structures.